Lost soul across the galaxy
by Anouchka Ibrimov
Summary: Théoriquement, Dean était juste en train de chasser avec Sam. Alors comment par tout les diables a t-il échoué sur L'USS Enterprise ? Et surtout, que va t-il lui arriver maintenant qu'il est perdu dans l'univers ?


**Hola, voici un petit Crossover entre Supernatural et Star Trek ! Chose que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps! Oui, je trouve que les caractères de Dean et de Kirk sont géniaux ; et puis les deux univers sont totalement différents, donc c'est drôle de jouer avec. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Je déclare solennellement que les personnages et les histoires respectives de Supernatural et de Star Trek ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais bien sûr le génialissime texte ci-dessous, lui, m'appartient ;)**

* * *

L'attention de Dean Winchester était portée sur un vieil homme en costume qui marchait dans la douce lumière des lampadaires. Tout avait débuté quand Bobby les avait appelés pour une série de disparitions à New York: au départ, rien qui ne les concernait, jusqu'à ce que la police trouve certaines vidéos de surveillances des disparitions. Toujours la même chose, les gens marchaient tranquillement et un fois arrivé à un croisement, ils s'évanouissaient littéralement dans l'air. Mais quel rapport avec le vieux monsieur me direz-vous? Eh bien, sur l'une des vidéos, au moment ou une jeune femme blonde disparaissait dans un magasin de jouets, un vieil homme se tenait dans l'allée derrière elle. Bien sûr, il aurait pu être n'importe qui, sauf que ses yeux fixaient la victime , et un grand sourire barrait son visage, comme s'il se délectait d'avance de ce qui allait arriver.

Du coup, Dean et Sam s'étaient dits qu'il n'y était pas pour rien dans ces histoires de disparitions et avaient commencé à le traquer. Il faut avouer que ce fut sûrement l'une des chasses les plus longues qu'ils n'aient jamais faites : l'homme - malgré son âge avancé- ne cessait de leur échapper juste avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'attraper pour l'interroger. Et voilà que ce soir, ils allaient mettre fin à cette sale histoire. Enfin, si Sam voulait bien arrêter de roupiller.

- Sam ! Bordel, Sam Bouge toi !

Dean secoua l'épaule de son frère brusquement. Ce dernier grogna et ouvrit les yeux lentement : s'il y avait bien une chose détestable, c'était de se faire réveiller par Dean Winchester, le roi de la délicatesse.

- Tu l'as repéré ? Dit-il en se redressant.

- Oui, regarde là. Dean désigna la silhouette d'un vague mouvement de tête. C'est notre homme.

- Alors finissons en conclut Sam en s'extirpant de l'impala.

Dean imita son mouvement, et se saisit au passage du couteau coincé dans la portière. Juste au cas ou. La nuit était glaciale et Dean se surprit à sentir un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine; son instinct de chasseur sentait l'affaire louche à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais il avait promis à Bobby que lui et Sam résoudraient cette affaire, alors il ne pouvait pas reculer.

Les deux garçons suivirent la silhouette qui s'était engouffrée dans une des petites maisons du quartier résidentiel. Plus ils avançaient vers de la porte en bois, moins Dean contrôlait l'appréhension grandissante qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Tout son corps lui criait de qui était stupide; déjà, il ne laisserait pas Sammy seul et ensuite, ce n'était qu'un interrogatoire banal, comme il en avait déjà fait des centaines de fois.

Sam s'avança et toqua à la porte. Un vague grognement parvint aux oreilles des garçons, ils échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Dean avait peut-être bien fait de prendre le couteau finalement. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à partager ses pensées avec Sam, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre . Devant eux se tenait un vieux corps et des petits yeux de fouine, pas de doutes, ils avaient trouvés leur homme. Dean ressentit une vague de soulagement, enfin, ils touchaient au but ! Dans un geste rodé, les deux frères sortirent leur fausse carte de FBI et la présentèrent rapidement à l'homme.

- Bonjour Monsieur Call, nous sommes du FBI, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions, si vous le permettez ? Déclara Dean d'une voix assurée.

L'homme esquissa un sourire grinçant et fixa ses petits yeux sur Dean, qui commençait vraiment à être mal à l'aise.

- Oh non, tu n'es pas du FBI Dean Winchester... J'attendais que tu me trouve depuis longtemps ; d'ailleurs je pense qu'il est maintenant temps pour toi de retourner d'ou tu viens. Dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Quoi ? Comment ça d'ou il venait ? Il fronça les sourcils tandis que la main du vieil homme lui effleurait le front. Il resserra sa prise sur le couteau dans sa manche, prêt à attaquer, mais la douleur qui explosa dans tout son être le paralysa totalement.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu pareille souffrance. Comme si tout son corps se déchirait pour se rassembler, chaque cellule bouillait et brûlait, et le monde autour de lui virait au noir. Il ne sentait même plus le sol sous ses pieds. Juste le vide. La chute semblait durée des heures, des jours, des années et la douleur ne cessait de tirailler Dean. La seule pensée qu'il eu fut qu'il se ferait un plaisir de tuer le vieil homme qui lui avait infligé ça.

Puis, il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, la douleur se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée, laissant un corps pantelant et tremblant de toute part.

- Commander ! Attention

- Restez ou vous êtes ! Crièrent des hommes tendit que Dean se relevait difficilement.

Mais on aurait pu mettre un pistolet le tête de Dean qu'il ne serait pas resté ou il était. Devant lui se tenaient trois hommes armés qui le menaçaient de leur pistolet . Dean ne leur accorda pas un regard, non, ce qu'il contemplait c'était ce qu'il y avait derrière de l'immense vitre. Dans le vide noir et profond de l'espace se dessinait les contours d'une planète bleue. La terre.

* * *

Dean passa par plusieurs stades émotionnels; d'abord l'émerveillement : jamais il n'avait vu spectacle aussi beau, il avait grandi dans un monde ou les monstres existaient et ou il n'avait guère le temps de s'arrêter pour regarder les étoiles, et voilà que maintenant il se trouvait dans l'espace même, au cœur de l'univers. Ensuite vînt le scepticisme: comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes portaient des combinaisons moulantes ? Et surtout, ou était-il ? Il n'était tout de même pas tombé dans un espèce de remake futuriste du Seigneur des anneaux quand même ?

Les gardes le coupèrent dans ses interrogations, ils l'attrapèrent par les bras et le traînèrent au milieu de la salle sous le regard intrigué des personnes à bord. Devant lui, sur un épais siège, un homme blond qui devait avoir à peu près son âge le fixait de ses yeux bleus. Un bleu affreusement perçant, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un certain ange.

- James Kirk, Capitaine de l'USS Enterprise, déclinez votre identité et les raisons de votre intrusion. Déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

USS Enterprise ? Dans quel merdier était-il encore tombé ? Pas de doute, la prochaine fois il écouterait son instinct. Quelles explications pouvait-il bien fournir au « Capitaine Kirk », surement pas quelque chose du genre ' eh bien voyez-vous, je chasse les monstres depuis ma prime enfance, et aujourd'hui j'ai été malencontreusement propulsé dans votre heu...vaisseau ? sans faire exprès, Oups' Autant dire qu'il signerait son arrêt de mort. Le type Blond n'avait pas l'air du genre commode et bon vivant. Dean resta silencieux, cherchant désespérément un mensonge à énoncé. Il ne pouvait rien dire, même ses qualités de menteurs avaient des limites.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas toute la journée, si tu ne me dis rien, il va falloir employer la manière forte... Spock, s'il vous plaît. Il adressa un léger mouvement de tête vers un homme aux oreilles pointues.

Voilà, maintenant, Dean pouvait s'estimer en une mauvaise posture. Et l'espèce d'homme avec des oreilles d'Elfe qui tendait ses mains vers lui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire scanner par Monsieur Dumbo ici présent. Dean était un Chasseur, à lui de se comporter comme tel. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte des gardes d'un geste adroit avant de leur balancer un coup-de-poing qui leur fit perdre l'équilibre. Il s'élança ensuite vers le dénommé Spock près a en découdre. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'avancer vers l'Elfe, que Kirk avait bondi de son fauteuil et l'avait plaqué contre le sol. Dean s'était fait neutraliser en quelques secondes. Honte à lui.

- Ne joue pas à ça sur mon vaisseau. Je te laisse encore le choix : soit tu me dit qui tu es, soit Starfleet se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi. Déclara Kirk avec un regard menaçant.

Starfleet ?Encore des références inconnues pour Dean: cependant dans la position où il était, il n'avait plus trop le choix.

- Dean Winchester. Articula-t-il sous la poigne écrasante du Blond.

- Vérifiez son identité ! Ordonna Kirk et desserrant légèrement sa prise.

Une femme se mit à pianoter sur un écran la mine concentrée. Dean sentait le piège à plein nez. Théoriquement, il ne devait plus se trouver au 21e siècle étant donné qu'a son époque, les vaisseaux spatiaux n'étaient qu'une illusion. Donc logiquement, peu de chance qu'ils trouvent son dossier dans les bases de données américaines.

- Oh, Capitaine... Vous devriez venir voir ça ! Déclara la femme d'un ton choqué.

Le capitaine hocha la tête avant de le menotter et de le confier à quatre gardes qui, cette fois-ci, le gardèrent à terre. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir les écrans, Dean entendait parfaitement les murmures qui s'élevaient dans la pièces et les regards pesaient sur ses épaules. Mauvais signe. Soudain, deux mains l'attrapèrent par le col de sa chemise. Kirk le dévisagea avec un mélange de haine et de férocité.

- Toi, espèce d'ordure. Je t'assure que quand on en aura finit avec toi, tu regretteras amèrement ton geste...

Dean fut saisi de panique. Quel geste ? Il venait juste de se faire téléporter ici, il n'avait rien fait !

- Vous devez faire erreur, j'ai rien fait essaya-t-il de protester.

- Emmenez-le dans les cellules de détention. Qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Ordonna Kirk en le laissant tomber par terre.

Les gardes le saisirent par les bras et le traînèrent hors de la pièce.

Oh, Bordel. Quelle journée de merde.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! =)**


End file.
